1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a storage stand; in particular, to a wireless charging storage stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing article storage stand (or rack), such as the toy storage stand, only provides article storage function. No matter what types of the articles are, the user could utilize a storage stand with an appropriate size corresponding to the size of each article to store the article. Existing article storage stand only provides the function of storage or the function of storing in categories.
Due to diversity of the present electronic devices, small electronic equipment such as electronic toys, handheld electronic game consoles, mobile phones or tablet computers have been in common use for everyday life. Each electronic device needs electricity, thus the electronic devices may incorporated with batteries for convenience. Meanwhile, the batteries may be secondary batteries, thus when the batteries are out of electricity, the batteries could be recharged in order to make the electronic devices use the batteries to operate again. However, the user demands for storing the electronic devices in categories, placing the electronic devices on display and charging process of the electronic devices may not the same. The user usually needs to charge each electronic device independently and check the charging status of each electronic device, thus it is inconvenient for the user to manage all of the electronic devices. Especially for the users which are children, the children usually may not have sufficient knowledge of the electronic devices (for example, the electronic toys) for using the electronic devices. The children may place the electronic devices as their pleases without remembering to charge the electronic devices. When the children want to use the electronic devices again, they may not easy to find out the electronic devices. Or, the children may forget to charge the electronic devices in advance until they want to use the electronic devices again.